identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Woods
Emma Woods, Lisa Beck or the Gardener, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Overview Emma is able to dismantle Rocket Chairs (aside from the basement chairs) onsite with her personal trait, Ingenuity . However, deconstructing rocket chairs will alert the hunter to the destroyed chair. Her other trait, Mech Expert , decreases the likelihood of a Skill Check while increasing the scope of success for herself and her team. Background Emma was born as Lisa to a factory owner around 1887. Her father made her small toys and treated her well. However, her father was severely in-debt with the factory that he was tricked into buying. He burned himself in the fire after sending Lisa to an orphanage, where she stayed for five years. The orphanage resulted in children suffering psychological trauma, so Lisa was sent away to a clinic. At the clinic, she was operated on by Dr. Lydia Jones. After this, Lisa fled and changed her name to Emma Woods. Event The simple yet lonely gardener lost her father at an early age. It would appear that she did not come here for the money. Money, it seems, is not the only thing on offer here. Caught up in this strange game, what befell the gardener? More worthy of thought is where have all these participants gone? Why is this happening? External Traits Deduction Target # Happy Life #: Your companionship gives me hope. #* Basic Objective: Escape through the exit gate #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape through the exit gate #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape through the exit gate #; Conclusion #: Photo: A short-haired, middle-aged man in yellow overalls standing in the center of the frame. The lower left corner reads, "Father."2 # New Friend #: Who will I meet here? #* Basic Objective: Encounter 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Encounter 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Encounter 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: Little Girl Diary 1: Dad's new friend is a young gentleman with a suit and shiny hair. He is very friendly and always brings flowers. # Impending Doom #: Don't let those people near me! #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 1 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 5 time(s) #; Conclusion #: Happiness is fleeting. No matter how hard you strive, the next misfortune is always right around the corner. # Secret Departure #: Leave before they notice and maybe then you can avoid heartbreak. #* Basic Objective: Heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Heal 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Heal 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: Little Girl's Diary 3: Mother is gone. I didn't fall sleep that night. The last word she uttered before she left was, "sorry." # Cooperation #: Perhaps disputes are unavoidable when we work with others. #* Basic Objective: 50% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 70% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 100% co-op decoding progress #; Conclusion #: Little Girl's Diary 2: Father and mother quarreled. Mother said that father’s clothes were always dirty. Father didn't say anything.3 # Curiosity #: I want to know what's inside! #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: All junk. At least this stuff is somewhat usable. I mean, we should turn waste into wealth. # Maintenance #: Seems like these cipher machines can still be used. Perhaps I should restore them. #* Basic Objective: 100% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 200% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 300% decoding progress #; Conclusion #: I know how to open that gate. # Escape #: He sent me away before disaster struck. And now it's just me here. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 4 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 6 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: An eight- or nine-year-old girl stands at the door of an orphanage. The lower right corner reads: "My beloved Lisa" # Destroy #: If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that you'd better nip a problem in the bud before it gets out. #* Basic Objective: Dismantle 2 rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Dismantle 4 rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Dismantle 6 rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: Little Girl's Diary 4: Father drank too much and began selling things from home. Sometimes strangers would break into the house and take things. I don't know what has happened, but this feeling is awful. # Redemption #: I often think, if only there was someone that had lent me a hand. Then maybe now I could help others? #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 teammates from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 teammates from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 teammates from rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: Photo: A fourteen-year-old girl is bound to a chair receiving electroshock therapy. A female doctor is operating the device. # Residual Image #: I never thought I would meet him like this. No, this can't be true! #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: A building in flames. Its worn signboard reads, Minerva Armory. # Pursuit and Escape #: The hunter and prey are liable to switch places, perhaps even completely out of the blue. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 5 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 7 time(s) #; Conclusion #: Lisa Beck's Invitation Letter: We sincerely invite you to join a special game. In the manor, you will meet a long-lost "friend". There is a flattened thistle flower between the pages of the letter. After deducing Node 12: Pursuit and Escape, Gardener's Worn Clothes costume and Character Story will be unlocked. Full Conclusion There is Lisa and her father, a factory owner. There is a Lawyer, who visited often. Lisa begins to see less and less of her mother. Her mother and father would fight over the father's unclean appearance. Her mother is soon gone, and Lisa is left upset and confused. Her father is drinking more and more and sells things from their home. Many objects are removed from the home. Later, Lisa is seen in an electrotherapy chair, being operated on by a Doctor.